Dans les griffes du diable
by Lili76
Summary: Défis par thèmes de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème : Jeux d'esprit. Ecrire sur la torture. Quand on est sang pur et fils de Mangemort, on en connaît un rayon sur la torture. Encore plus quand on a une tante cinglée qui en a fait un art de vivre. Le tout, c'est de passer de la théorie à la pratique... Drarry


**Défi par thèmes de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème : Jeux d'esprit.  
Ecrire sur la torture  
**

* * *

Drago Malefoy en connaissait un rayon sur la torture.  
Il venait d'une famille de Sangs-Purs, de Mangemorts. La torture faisait intégralement partie de leur éducation. Les sorts de Magie Noire, la façon de soumettre quelqu'un... Il connaissait tout ça.  
Il avait cependant un autre avantage de taille sur le sujet : sa tante complètement cinglée, Bellatrix.  
Cette dingue était passée maître dans l'art de la torture, étant capable de faire regretter à n'importe qui le moment même de sa naissance...

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Drago Malefoy avait été préparé depuis son plus jeune âge à devenir un jour le bourreau. Son père lui avait toujours laissé entendre, que quand il serait grand, il atteindrait les compétences de sa tante.  
Le jeune Drago de l'époque souriait fièrement même si intérieurement il était horrifié.

En repensant à ces moments, il eut un rire sans joie.

Le moment était arrivé, où il allait faire connaissance intimement avec la torture. Il avait été préparé toute sa jeunesse, mais... pas à ça.

Il devait être le bourreau et non la victime.

Au lieu de quoi, il était enchaîné torse nu sur une table. Il avait déjà été passé à tabac et son visage devait être en sang. Des marques violacées parsemaient son torse.  
Rien de bien méchant pour l'instant. Quelques Doloris, et des sévices physiques modérés.

D'après l'aspect de la pièce, il était dans des cachots. Probablement au Manoir Malefoy d'ailleurs. Il allait être torturé à l'endroit même où on lui avait enseigné à torturé. Délicieusement ironique.

Il allait probablement mourir. Il avait rejoint ce fichu Survivant pour ses beaux yeux et il avait été démasqué. Dénoncé.  
Il fronça un instant les sourcils, se demandant qui l'avait trahi. Mais se geste étant douloureux, il se laissa aller, aux portes de l'inconscience.

Son dernier souvenir datait de la veille, quand Potter l'avait conduit aux quartiers de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait fini par demander de l'aide, mettant de côté sa fierté. Loin de le rejeter, le brun ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle, lui assurant qu'il serait protégé.  
Et cet idiot de Gryffondor avait tenu parole. Il l'avait conduit en lieu sûr. Il l'avait rassuré.  
Drago l'avait enlacé et... Ils s'étaient embrassé. A peine plus qu'un effleurement de leurs lèvres, mais un baiser plein de promesses.  
Potter avait reculé, semblant surpris. Il avait levé sa main pour lui caresser la joue et lui avait demandé de rester caché.

Mais après quelques heures, il avait eu besoin de bouger. Parce qu'il s'ennuyait seul. Et surtout parce qu'il s'inquiétait.  
Il était à peine dans le couloir de la maison sinistre des Black qu'il avait été stupéfixé dans le dos et transporté ailleurs. Ici. Dans cette salle de torture.  
Il y avait un traître proche de Potter et il ne pouvait même pas le prévenir. Il espérait juste que le brun ne penserait pas qu'il avait fui. Ou qu'il avait menti.

Des bruits de pas et de voix attirèrent son attention, et il se raidit en entendant le rire de sa folle de tante. Si c'était celle qui devait le torturer, il n'y survivrait pas.

A bien y réfléchir, la torture avait déjà commencé. Lui faire entendre le rire de ses cauchemars d'enfants, alors qu'il était ligoté dans un cachot, avait très probablement pour but de l'épuiser émotionnellement. De lui faire penser au pire.  
Plus l'attente serait longue, plus il attendrait la délivrance avec impatience. Il se répétait les leçons de son père, essayant de se calmer. Essayant d'économiser ses forces.

Peut être que s'il arrivait à les surprendre, à ne pas réagir comme il le devrait, peut être qu'ils seraient en colère. Suffisamment pour le tuer directement. Dans son cas, rien ne servait de gagner du temps : personne ne savait où il était. Potter ne pourrait pas le sauver cette fois-ci. Il espérait juste qu'il ne s'en voudrait pas. Il aurait tellement aimé lui dire qu'il avait fait plus pour lui que n'importe qui d'autre...

Il perdit le compte des heures. A certains moments, le rire de Bellatrix résonnait à l'extérieur, le faisant se crisper. A chaque fois, il s'obligeait à se détendre. A oublier la menace pour garder ses forces. Il devait être maître de lui même pour les amener à mettre fin à sa vie rapidement.  
Il somnolait. Beaucoup. Rêvant de yeux verts et de cheveux presque noirs en bataille.  
Rêvant qu'il était sur son balai, et qu'il volait vers la liberté.

Dans ses rêves, il s'excusait. De ne pas être resté dans sa chambre. De s'être laissé avoir aussi facilement. D'avoir été piégé. D'être prêt à mourir pour échapper à la torture.

Il entendit un remue ménage à l'extérieur. Il ne bougea pas. Cette fois-ci, c'était le moment. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait devoir faire preuve de courage. ça serait aussi la dernière fois de sa vie...

La porte s'ouvrit, et il resta immobile, yeux fermé, s'obligeant à respirer calmement. Indifférent. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra légèrement en entendant les pas entrer mais il se força à se calmer.  
Lorsque Bellatrix lança le Doloris, il ouvrit grands les yeux, bouche ouverte, mais ne cria pas. Il était prêt. Il eut l'impression que ses os se brisaient les uns après les autres, que ses muscles se déchiraient.  
Puis la douleur cessa, le laissant au bord du gouffre. Ils l'avaient plus affaibli qu'il ne le pensa et il se demanda depuis combien de temps il était enchaîné sur cette table.

\- Ah... Drago, Drago. Mon neveu préféré. Tes efforts sont inutiles, mais je dois avouer que tu es doué.

Il ne bougea pas. Ne tourna pas la tête vers elle, son croque-mitaine. Bellatrix.

Son rire dément résonna dans la cellule, amenant des frissons sur les bras de Drago malgré lui.

\- Tu peux m'ignorer, mon cher neveu... Mais le résultat en sera le même. Tu as terriblement déçu ce cher Lucius. Et le Maître n'aime pas tes nouvelles fréquentations.

Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus être tenté de la regarder. Il l'entendit se déplacer autour de lui lentement, comme si elle cherchait par où commencer.  
Elle murmura un sort et il haleta tandis que son poignet se brisait.

\- Petit Drago... Sais-tu que tu as été trahi ? Les amis du Survivant ne voulaient pas de toi avec lui.

Elle murmura un nouveau sort et ce fut un doigt qui se brisa. La douleur l'envahissait et il essayait de l'ignorer, ne pensant qu'à Potter et à ses yeux d'émeraude. Il avait toujours été son salut, il regrettait juste de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt...

\- Ce cher Potter... consolé en ce moment même par la personne qui t'a livré pieds et poings liés. Ne t'en fais pas. Je me ferais une joie de le lui dire quand je le verrais.

Elle reprit sa ronde autour de lui, d'un pas un peu plus saccadé. Parfait. Elle s'énervait. Elle murmura à nouveau et ce fut son bras qui se brisa net.

Un léger gémissement lui échappa. Mais il garda la maîtrise et ne bougea pas d'un cil.  
Bellatrix grogna dépitée. Puis elle lança sèchement un Doloris.

Drago réussit à ne pas crier. Et il sombra rapidement dans l'inconscience.

Quand il revint à lui, son corps entier était douloureux. Son bras gauche lui semblait en feu et il se rappela avec détachement qu'il avait plusieurs os de brisés.  
Il était à nouveau seul. Il soupira et grimaça. Il avait perdu connaissance avant que Bellatrix ne perde toute maîtrise.

Il se rendit compte que son pantalon lui avait été ôté, le laissant en boxer. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de mobiliser le peu de courage qu'il lui restait. Il regrettait d'être jeune et en bonne santé. Il aurait préféré que son cœur lâche face à la peur qu'il ressentait.

Les pas approchèrent, et il respira profondément. S'obligeant à rester calme. Cette fois-ci, pas de petit jeu. Elle entra directement.

Elle ne chercha pas à lui parler non plus. Elle lui lança sort après sort, couvrant son corps d'entailles douloureuses qui l'affaiblissaient. Il ne broncha pas.  
Il sentait la fureur grimper en elle, et il se dit qu'il devait tenir encore un peu... Il y était presque. Ce moment où la folie de Bellatrix effacerait toute trace de raison en elle...

Elle venait de lui briser au moins deux côtes et il reprenait son souffle quand la porte s'ouvrit claquant sur le mur. Une exclamation de surprise, mais Drago ne bougea pas.  
Il devait rester indifférent. Concentré.

Le silence revint. Assourdissant.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, attendant la suite, une unique larme coulant de son œil.

Il sursauta violemment quand quelqu'un lui posa tendrement la main sur la joue. Non. Pas quelqu'un. Lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux, gémissant sous la douleur et se noya dans ses yeux d'émeraude. Harry le regardait, inquiet. Il avait quelques contusions, une légère coupure sur la joue, mais il semblait sain et sauf.

A ses côtés, son parrain, Severus. Il lui fit avaler une potion pour la douleur, certainement pour le transporter plus facilement.  
Potter lui sourit, de ce sourire d'enfant qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.  
\- Prêt à m'accompagner Malefoy ?  
\- Jusqu'au bout du monde, Potter.

Il se laissa aller dans les bras de son sauveur un court instant, puis aidé de Severus il se leva. Il grimaça pour les premiers pas, sous l'œil inquiet du brun mais le regarda d'un air impassible, le défiant de demander quoi que ce soit.  
Dans un coin de la cellule, Potter sortit une tasse ébréchée de sa poche. Un portoloin.

D'un seul coup Drago se rappela d'un détail.  
\- Potter, il y a un traître. Ils...  
\- Je sais.  
\- Tu...  
\- C'était Ginny.  
\- Weaslette ? Mais...  
\- Elle nous a vu arriver. Elle... La jalousie pousse à bien des extrémités.

L'air triste du Survivant lui déchira le cœur. Alors, il se laissa aller contre lui, essayant de lui montrer par ce contact qu'il était à ses côtés. Et Potter sourit tandis que le portoloin s'activait pour les emmener vers la liberté.


End file.
